Expect the Unexpected
by Rebecca Korklan
Summary: After a horrible car accident, Logan faces memory loss, not remembering anything at all. Including his fiance, James, who is determined to make Logan remember him. He even tells Logan himself that he won't stop until he does remember. Will Logan remember the love of his life? Or will James fail to jog his fiance's memory? These questions are why James has to expect the unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the characters mentioned. I make no money off of this, I only write because it's fun. I do not own the main plot used for this, nor do I own the movie this was based off of.

**Author's Notes:**

Omg, Jagan again, woot woot! I'm excited for this story, because I've been wanting to write it for like, five months now. I just was being lazy and stuff. But yes, I finally got around to it, and I'm totally in love with this idea. Well, I'm definitely excited anyways. Because, you all know my love for Jagan is just, extreme. So anyways, this is based off the vow, but it's not going to be totally identical, so yeah. I'm just, I love that movie so much, and I watched it and immediately thought of Jagan. So here it is, the first chapter to 'Expect the Unexpected'.

Please excuse any grammatical errors, all mistakes are my own. I would love to get a beta for this story. AU.

* * *

It all happened in a flash. Everything. There was the fight, and the stress it had caused them both. Then there was the unexpected. But then again, life is always throwing unexpected situations at you. There was the slam of the door, the sound of tires screeching across hard asphalt. There was the guilt. And then, there was the phone call.

"Hello?" Asked a horse voice, probably from all the yelling.

"Is this James Diamond?" He heard a woman ask, and he furrowed his eyebrows, running his free hand through his hair. Once he replied with a 'yes', the woman began to speak again. "Do you know of Logan Mitchell?" She questioned, and James's heart beat accelerated.

"Yes, I do. That's my fiancé, ma'am," James politely responded, even though in reality he just wanted this lady to spit out whatever she wanted to tell him.

"You're fiancé is in the hospital. Not even half an hour ago was he in a car accident. Someone had called the ambulance, having been a pedestrian walking by when he saw the accident. It was a head on collision, and the person who called said it wasn't caused by Logan. Though Logan was driving very aggressively," She explained, and James's heart probably stopped, his face going pale, as his expression specifically showed fear. The long pause was killing him. "Well, the ambulance arrived, and the man who owned the car that crashed into Logan's was alright. But Logan wasn't. It turns out he wasn't wearing his seat belt, and it was a head on collision. The pedestrian said he flung out of his seat, and right through the windshield," She said, her voice comforting and soft. James didn't notice though, too preoccupied with trying not to vomit.

"I-Is he okay?" He shakily asked, and heard a sigh.

"Sadly, no," She said, and James felt like a knife just stabbed his heart. "He's in a vegetative state right now, and we are doing the best we can to keep him alive, but he lost so much blood, Mr. Diamond. This is why I am calling you, so I can ask you to come to the hospital and fill out some paperwork for him, and… to take precautions, say goodbye to Logan," She said the last sentence quietly, her voice straining.

"G-Goodbye? I can't say goodbye to him…" James breathed.

"You might not literally be saying goodbye. If by some miracle, your fiancé could live. I'm saying that you should say that, just in case," The woman said, and James bit his lip, grief overcoming him.

"Alright, I'll be there soon," He said, and then hung up. He felt horrible, the fight having been caused by him. If the fight never had happened, Logan wouldn't be in the hospital. James took a seat on the sofa after walking to it, burying his face in his hands, as he replied the fight in his mind.

* * *

"_Just admit it, Logan," James pressed on, anger surging through him._

"_Admit what? I have nothing to admit," Logan replies, snappily as he crossed his arms. James studied him for a long moment, then his eyes narrowed._

"_You're lying," James accuses, and Logan's eyes widened, and he threw his hands up._

"_I'm not lying! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Logan yelled, his voice cracking because of how pissed off he was._

"_Logan, just tell me if you cheated on me!" James shouted, stepping closer to Logan, though the smaller boy stood his ground._

"_I didn't cheat on you! I told you that the reason I was out late was because I was hanging out with Camille, you douche," The shorter boy cursed, stepping closer to James._

"_You're a liar!"_

"_No I am not, James! Why the hell would I even cheat on you?" _

"_Because Logan, you want more than me. You don't really even love me, do you?" _

"_James!" Logan gasped, hurt evident in his voice. "How could you think I don't love you? Don't I always prove to you that I do? It's so fucking obvious how important you are to me!"_

"_I'm obviously not important enough. Considering the _fact _that you cheated on me," The tall boy muttered, crossing his arms and looking away from Logan._

"_I did not cheat on you! You don't trust me? Is that it?" He asked suddenly, receiving no answer. "I should have known. What is a relationship without trust?"_

"_What is a relationship without faithfulness?" James retaliates, and anger was practically radiating off of Logan now._

"_I can't believe you! You know what? I'm leaving. If you can't trust me, then I can't be anywhere near you, James," Logan snapped, walking towards the door, and grabbing his coat from the coat rack. He shrugged it on._

"_Don't you dare walk out that door!" James commanded._

"_What are you going to do about it?" Logan replied, shooting James a dirty look. James opened his mouth to answer, but Logan beat him to the punch. "I'm so done with you accusing me of this kind of shit, you always do it, and I'm finished. We're finished," He said, and James's eyes widened._

"_No, we aren't!" James yelled, but Logan opened the door, and walked out of the house, slamming the piece of wood behind himself. James didn't run after him, to busy fuming and trying to figure out who Logan was cheating on him with. He faintly heard the screech of tires, and knew that Logan had taken the car, and left him. But he knew that his fiancé would be back. He just knew it._

* * *

James figured he'd sat around long enough, so he stood, walked to the counter, and grabbed the keys to his car, before he walked out of the house, prepared to see Logan - well at least that's what he hoped.

He arrived at the hospital about fifteen minutes after he left his and Logan's home. He took a deep breath, before he walked into the building, and then up to the reception desk. He told the woman behind the desk that he was here to see Logan Mitchell, and was called and informed of his accident.

"Right this way," She replied, immediate sadness taking over her facial expression. She must have known. She led James down the hallways, passing numerous rooms. He could faintly hear coughs and cries as he passed, but he tuned them out, and then almost ran into the receptionist as she abruptly stopped. "He's right in there, take as long as you'd like, Mr. Diamond," She said, her voice laced with sympathy. James nodded, before he held his breath and reached out, turning the doorknob and opening the door. The sight he saw was horrifying.

Logan's already pale skin was paler than normal, and a light frown was gracing his lips. His chest slowly moved up and down - so slowly. He was covered in scratches, his normally blemish free skin marked in dark purple bruises, and blood even. He had a few small band-aids across his forehead, but what James really noticed was all of the wires. Thousands of wires, all attached to such a small man. In his wrists - arms mainly. He had an oxygen mask on, obviously to help his breathing, and to make sure he _kept _breathing. James stared in disbelief at Logan, not really coming to grips with the fact that his fiancé could very possibly die, and it would be his fault.

He made his way over to the bed, pulling a chair up to the side of it and sitting down. He just blankly stared at Logan, not really knowing what else to do. He let out a breath, sadness over coming him. He sat there quietly, overcome with fear, sadness, guilt, and anger towards himself.

* * *

There was a stir, right before him. He saw it out of the corner of his eye, and knew that Logan was moving. James's head shot up, and he stared at his fiancé, waiting impatiently. He studied Logan's face, seeing his nose twitch, then his eyes fluttered open.

"Logan," James breathed, relief washing over his sadness. Logan looked over at him, though he didn't say anything. "Baby, I'm so sorry, I-I… this was all my fault…" He murmured, and Logan gave him a confused look, reaching for his oxygen mask and pulling it away from his face so he could speak.

"What was all your fault?" He asked.

"This," James replied, motioning to Logan. "Logan, are you alright?" There was a long pause, Logan's eyes searching around the room as if he was trying to remember something.

"Who is Logan?" He asked, and James's breath hitched.

"You're Logan, baby," He reminded, his eyes wide, and Loan tilted his head slightly to its side, wincing at the pain he felt.

"W-Why am I hurting? Who are you?" Logan asked, panic beginning to set in. James sat up straight, reaching out and grabbing his fiancé's hand, which was quickly tugged away, like James's hand burnt his skin. "I don't know you," Logan whispered, his eyes glistening. He was about to cry.

"Yes you do, I-" James was cut off by the sound of a door opening.

"Logan, thank God, you're awake," said the doctor who just walked in. She walked over to the bed, looking at the boy. "How are you feeling?"

"Really bad," Logan answered. "W-Who are you?"

"Oh dear," The doctor murmured, his attention set on James now.

"What?" James asked, panicking as he looked between his fiancé and the doctor. She just sighed, looking back down at Logan.

"Honey, what's your name?" She asked, calmly as possible. Logan pursed his lips together, deep in thought.

"I-I… I don't know," He whispered, and James could sense how scared he was. "D-Do you?" He asked the doctor, sounding like an scared little child that lost their mother.

"Yes. You're name is Logan Mitchell," She stated, and Logan closed his eyes.

"Logan Mitchell," He murmured, then frowned. "I-I can't remember ever being called that," He muttered, and the doctor nodded.

"It's okay sweetie," She assured, and Logan was still clearly frightened. He was actually shaking in his bed, his fists clenching the sheets tightly. James stood up. "Come with me, Mr. Diamond," She said, telling Logan that she'd be right back.

"What's wrong with him?" James asked as soon as they were out of the room. The doctor looked down at her clipboard, studying it for a moment before she spoke.

"It sounds as if he has amnesia, James," She told him, and the tall boy's eyes widened, his breath being caught in his throat.

"Amnesia?" He asked, and she nodded in confirmation. "Okay, when will he get his memory back?"

"It all depends. It depends on how severe his brain damage is. He could very possibly never regain his memory," She explained.

"Never?" James asked, and she sighed, nodding her head again. "W-What do I do? My own fiancé doesn't even remember me," He told her.

"Don't come on too strong, you'll frighten him. Just be gentle, and choose your words carefully. Because he doesn't remember anything, it will probably be very hard on him to have you telling him all the things he doesn't know of anymore," James nodded. "You can visit him still though, just introduce yourself again, and be careful when telling him about you both," She warned, before walking away. James nodded again, taking another deep breath, before he walked back into the room. Giving him the 'deer-in-the-headlights' look, Logan's head whipped around, seeing James walking through.

"O-Oh, hi," He said, biting his lip. "U-Um, you never answered my question…"

"What question?" James asked, voice calm as ever as he went to sit back down in his previous seat.

"I asked you who you were…" Logan reminded, sounding almost scared to hear the answer.

"My name is James Diamond," James answered, and Logan nodded. He then took a deep breath.

"H-How do you know me, James?" He questioned, and James sighed.

"Well, you see, um… I'm well, we're engaged," James stated, and Logan's eyes widened. He then furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes searching the taller boy's face for anything he could remember. He let out a huff.

"How can I not remember my fiance?" Logan asked, pouting.

"Because, the um… the doctor told me something… I don't know if you want to hear it," James said, taking extra caution with this. Logan stared at him for a long moment, before he pursed his lips together, and carefully spoke.

"Yeah, I-I… could you please tell me what she said?"

"She said," James took a deep breath, biting his lip. "She said you're suffering from memory loss," He stated.

"Memory loss? Well, how d-did that happen?" Logan questioned, and James wished he would just _stop _questioning him.

"Well," James said, sighing. "You and I… we got into a fight, and… you got into a car accident. You said that we were finished right before you left," James explained, pain in his eyes.

"I-I said that?" Logan asked, and James nodded his head slowly. "So, I just… wait, we're engaged?" Logan asked, as if just realizing this.

"Yes," James confirmed.

"I don't remember that…"

"Well, we are, Logan. We're engaged," James said, and Logan bit his lip, shaking his head a bit after.

"I don't even know if I really _love _you, James…" Logan murmured, and James's heart broke.

"You do love me Logan, and I love you," He said.

"James, I can't remember that. You'd think I'd be able to remember the person I love," Logan replied, getting a little more than frustrated.

"You have amnesia, of course you don't remember."

"That doesn't make any sense! If I really loved you, wouldn't I remember? At least the fact that I loved someone?" He asked, and James sighed.

"I don't know," James told Logan, looking down at his lap. "But, you do love me. And I love you," He repeated.

"I think I'd remember that!" Logan suddenly yelled. "Why can't I remember anything? This is so frustrating!"

"Baby, calm d-"

"Don't call me baby. I don't know you!"

"Yes you-"

"I don't, James. I do not know you. I don't remember anything about you, and I don't know you," He told the taller boy.

"No, Logan, you don't know that. You know me. I remember Logan, you don't," James stated, looking up at his fiance.

"I can't…"

"Then Logan," James began, earning the shorter boy's undivided attention. "I swear on my life I will help you remember me, and everything that we had," He told him.

"I'm sorry… I just… I need to be alone…" Logan completely ignored James's first statement, and the taller boy frowned.

"Logan, we're going to talk about it. You can't avoid this," James warned, standing up.

"I'm going to try to avoid it as long as I can. I don't remember anything, and it's frustrating, and you're not helping," He told the other boy, who just sighed.

"You won't be able to avoid it that long Logan, I promise you that," James said, before he walked out of the room. He headed down the hallway, and out to the waiting room. He then took a seat, before a receptionist - different than the one who showed James to Logan's room - walked up to him, handing him a clip board and a pen.

"You need to fill out these papers for Logan Mitchell," She stated, and James nodded, looking down at the papers, and beginning to fill them out. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Logan, I swear on my life, I will help you remember me, and everything that we had," He said, this time to himself instead of to Logan. He needed to remind himself that he wasn't ever going to give up. He wasn't going to give up on the love of his life. Not now, not ever.

* * *

_So yeah, this is what I got so far, I'm shocked that the chapter was this long in all honesty. But I basically know what's going to happen throughout the story. It won't be too long, I wanna say maybe ten chapters? I'm not sure though. Anyways, reviews rule, and give me a reason to continue the story._


	2. Chapter 2

_Expect The Unexpected, chapter two - James/Logan - Rated M - Language, extremely cute flashbacks, saddened James._

* * *

**A/N:** _Yo guys! Okay this is a really damn short chapter, and I'm sorry about that, but I didn't want to write the next part because well, I didn't. I'm pretty sure though that I'm gonna make the third chapter very long, so be prepared! Um, I normally wouldn't update with this many reviews, in all honesty. I didn't feel as if that many people liked this story, but ya know, I figured I'd update again, just because. Um, anyways, go ahead and read and enjoy!_

* * *

Logan had no family - no family other than James. His father died in a fire, when he was trying to save someone else. And as for his mother… he'd lost all contact with her. He hadn't spoken to her in God knows how long. And since he now remembered nothing, he had no one. As for James, both of his parents died when he was little. He'd lived on the streets for years, and then, one day, met Logan. He met him at a coffee shop, their orders having gotten mixed up. They'd had a laugh about it, and when both of their laughter stopped, they'd simply stared at each other.

"_Hi, I'm um, James by the way," James introduced himself, and Logan smiled, as they walked out of the coffee shop, and into the cold air that was Minnesota. _

"_Hi James," Logan began. "I'm… freezing," He said, making a little 'bur' sound. James laughed, a full-of-life laugh. _

"_Well hello, freezing. That's an odd name," He teased, and Logan pouted. _

"_Shush, you," He warned, and James just smiled. "My name's Logan," He tried again, and James's smile widened._

"_Logan," He echoed. "That's a lovely name," He stated, and Logan blushed slightly, though James didn't notice, figuring his face was just red from the cold. "Are you really that cold? Why didn't you wear a heavier coat?"_

"_I didn't think I'd be outside this long. I didn't think I'd meet this really nice, attractive guy that wanted to talk to me," Logan shrugged, and the taller man chuckled._

"_Here," He said, taking some time to take of his coat, due to the coffee in his hand. "You can wear this," He said, passing it to Logan, who hesitantly took it. _

"_But won't you be cold?" He asked, beginning to put the coat on. It was a long coat, that was way too big for him, but it was incredibly warm, and it smelled nice._

"_I'll be fine," James assured. "I used to deal with this cold, and the winter cold too, and I didn't have a coat at the time," He stated._

"_Really? Why were you outside that often?"_

"_Well, I actually lived on the streets for years," James explained, and Logan was silent, drinking in everything he just heard. James knew Logan's next question would be why, so he added, "My parents died when I was about eight, and I had no one else. They were gonna take me to a Foster Home. And well, any normal kid wouldn't wanna go there. So I left. And lived on the streets, for about ten years I think," He said._

"_Why are you being so open with me? You don't even know me," Logan said, laughing slightly._

"_I'd like to get to know you," James said, thanking God for his charm and good looks._

"_Oh, really now?" Logan replied, in a flirtatious tone. _

"_Yes, I would love to meet you. What would think if I asked you to go out to dinner with me?" He asked, and Logan smiled, dimples popping out._

"_I think I'd like that."_

James wished they could go back, to when they first met. To when everything was perfect. To when they never _had _fights. They rarely fought. Actually, the fight they had was one out of the two fights they'd ever had in their entire relationship. James sat in the waiting room, in a different one this time. He sighed, staring down at the bag he'd brought. He'd left the hospital to get Logan some clothes. He laid himself down on the couch, eyes about to shut when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned his head, seeing Logan. He immediately sat up, stretching slightly.

"Hey," Logan said, voice soft, and hesitant. He bit his lip as he studied James.

"Hi," James replied. "I, uh, brought you some clothes to change into," He stated, handing Logan the bag.

"Thank you," he said. "I don't really like the hospital gown. I have to wear another in the back so my butt doesn't stick out," He stated, and James cracked up. Logan smiled slightly, happy he'd made someone laugh. He then frowned. "Um, James," He began.

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry," He stated, and James chuckled, standing up.

"Well, let's go solve that problem," He said, and Logan nodded, following him to where the hospital had some snacks set out. James had grabbed a tray for Logan, the shorter boy telling him what he wanted. James had a fairly good amount of food on the tray, and they took a seat at a nearby table. Logan had stuffed a biscuit into his mouth when he looked up at James.

"So we're engaged," He said, though it really sounded more like "Fo er emgag?" James looked at him, and laughed slightly before he answered.

"Yes," He confirmed, and Logan nodded.

"I could live with that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well I'm just saying, I could live with being engaged to you," Logan repeated, shrugging slightly. James raised an eyebrow. "Because you're hot," Logan added. James made a face.

"I'd like you to also add, because you love me," He stated, and Logan was silent, James fearing he'd really screwed up now. Even if was just kidding. "Hey, um, I didn't-"

"I need to go back up to my room," Logan muttered. "Um, I'll see you in a little. My doctor said something about wanting to talk to you so, uh, yeah," He trailed off, and James was about to say something until Logan turned around, and walked away, the bag James had given him in his hand. James sighed.

"Dammit," He cursed, truly disliking himself at the moment.

* * *

_Don't forget to drop a review!_


End file.
